Dançando Salsa
by Mylle Evans
Summary: O mui macho Sirius Black terá que dançar salsa com um professor, no mínimo, 'suspeito'. S x M ; UA


**Dançando Salsa**

**XxX**

- Sirius! Se você não vier aqui _agora _as coisas vão ficar muito feias pro seu lado! – Marlene berrou tão claramente que cheguei a me encolher dentro do minúsculo cômodo onde estava.

Me encarei diante do espelho. Como é que _eu, Sirius Black,_ vim parar dentro de um banheiro? Acuado, com vergonha… Vergonha! Eu nem acreditava. Por que aquilo tinha de acontecer _comigo? _Suspirei, passando as mãos pelo cabelo. Era tudo culpa de Marlene. Obviamente, tudo culpa dela.

- Sirius! – Dessa vez a mão da minha noiva bateu com força na porta do banheiro – Se você não sair daí, eu vou arrombar essa porta!

- O que você tem na cabeça, Lene? – Resmunguei, e destranquei a porta cuidadosamente, espiando Marlene McKinnon, minha noiva, me olhando furiosamente. Eu nunca fui um homem covarde, mas Lene era incrível e tenho quase certeza de que aquela pobre porta do banheiro masculino não resistiria ao poder de sua fúria – A porta não tem culpa de nada.

- Sim, por que o culpado é você! – Ela resmungou, e suspirou. Seus olhos cor-de-mel ficaram, de repente, sarcásticos – Sabe, nunca imaginei que Sirius Black tivesse medo de dançar.

- Ora, pelo amor de Deus! – Eu abri a porta e a encarei perplexo – Não estou com medo de dançar, não se trata disso! Se trata desse estilo de música que _você _escolheu! – Resmunguei, cruzando os braços. Eu sempre gostei de dançar, afinal de contas as garotas iam a loucura quando me viam mexer o corpo. Mas o que Lene estava me pedindo ultrapassava os limites.

- Sirius, _salsa _é um estilo de música latino muito sensual – Ela disse, e se aproximou, me puxando pela gola da camisa. Deslizei as mãos até a cintura dela, quando estávamos próximos, e a encarei – Qual é o problema? – Lene me perguntou, daquele jeito manhoso e trapaceiro que me fazia ceder a tudo que ela pedia.

Inclusive aquilo. Ela havia transformado nosso casamento numa verdadeira loucura. Eu nem acreditava que ia me casar, veja lá me casar e depois dançar _salsa. _Piegas.

- O problema – eu comecei, lentamente. Deslizei uma das mãos pelo braço de Marlene, até chegar à sua nuca, onde meus dedos ficaram brincando com seus longos fios castanhos claros – É eu ter que treinar com um cara enorme cujo nome é Ricardo! – Eu finalizei, entredentes.

- Ricardão – ela corrigiu, com um sorrisinho.

Estreitei os olhos.

Costumeiramente, ela deu risada. Escondeu o rosto em meu ombro e seu corpo tremeu levemente de tanto rir.

- Si… rius… - ela me encarou, após recuperar-se – Mas o Ricardão…

- Ricardão? Você tem titica de gaivota na cabeça, Lene? – Eu perguntei, perplexo – Eu não vou ficar perto de um cara daquele tamanho! E ainda por cima, _gay!_

- Mas amor – Ela me disse, mordendo o lábio – Nós temos que treinar.

- Exato – Fechei a cara – Nós. Eu e você. E não aquele armário ambulante. Qualquer coisa que envolver as mãos dele a cinco centímetros de mim não é aceitável, permitido ou aconselhável!

- Se você soubesse dançar salsa, não precisaria que o Ricardão te ensinasse – Lene envolveu meu pescoço com os braços, e maneou a cabeça. Seu cabelo, longo e liso, balançou graciosamente. Envolvi sua cintura fina com os braços. Era por isso que eu dizia sim à qualquer coisa que Marlene dissesse. Ela era simplesmente linda, e usava isso a seu favor – E o Ricardão ensina muito bem, ele disse que te acha um gato. – ela mordeu o lábio, segurando o riso.

Agora é a hora em que me pergunto quando foi que pedi essa maluca em casamento. Essa maluca que vive me fazendo fazer as loucuras mais bizarras e constrangedoras. Só Marlene mesmo.

- Lene, você está brincando com fogo – Eu disse, e a puxei para mais perto. Nossos corpos ficaram colados. Meus olhos ficaram fixos nos olhos dela, nos lábios rosados, flexionados num sorriso, nos olhos cor-de-mel – Por que diabos ela tem que ser tão linda? -, em como seus seios fartos estavam pressionados contra meu peito…

- Estou? – Lene acariciou meu cabelo com uma das mãos, mordiscando meu lábio inferior levemente.

- Definitivamente – Minha voz ficou rouca e, no instante seguinte, eu segurei seu queixo delicadamente, colando nossos lábios.

Nossos lábios se encontraram com desejo. Minha língua buscou a dela, e com movimentos suaves, passei a beijá-la com ardor. Minhas desceram por seus quadris, aumentando a proximidade entre nós. As mãos de Lene subiram por meu peito, parando em meus ombros, subindo por meu pescoço, se afundando em meu cabelo…

- _Huhu_ – Alguém deu uma risadinha debochada, parado na porta do estúdio – _Ai_, ta tão quente aqui…

- Ri… - Lene afastou os lábios dos meus e se afastou, claro, de mim. – cardão! – ela deu um sorriso sem graça, passando a mãos pelos fios claros.

- Vamos, casal _hot, _temos que ensaiar! – O tal Ricardão disse, sorrindo. Tinha os ombros largos, o cabelo ligeiramente comprido (mas nunca seria sedoso _e _bonito como o meu) e cacheado. E era estreitamente alto _E_ gay, claro. Girei os olhos, mal acreditando no que eu tinha me metido. – Lenezinha, querida, você vai dançar com o professor Alessando. E você, gostosão… - ele me deu um olhar cheio de malícia – Vai dançar _comigo._

- Poupe-me de seus apelidos ridículos ou lhe acerto um chute num lugar que você não vai gostar – Sibilei, mal-humorado.

- Ai, ainda por cima é nervosinho! – O tal do Ricardã…_ Ricardo_ deu um gritinho histérico. – Quanta sorte, Lenezita!

Girei os olhos. Pelo amor de Merlin!

Depois que entramos, a bicha enrustida nos apresentou o tal Alessando. Para meu profundo desgosto, ele não era gay. Mas para a sorte dele, não o vi lançando olhares com algo mais do que profissionalismo para cima da _minha _Marlene, que por acaso tinha um sorriso debochado no rosto sempre que me olhava ao lado do ser que ela chama de professor com quem me forçou a aprender a dançar.

- Vamos lá, gente! – Ricardo deu um passo para trás, e ergueu o dedo no ar – Em posições. – E então ele veio em minha direção.

Parecia câmera lenta. Ele veio em minha direção e, sim, _eca, _colocou a mão em minha cintura, e a outra mão foi de encontro à minha. Ficamos bem próximos e eu não pude evitar uma careta. Eu estava profundamente arrependido de ter aceitado essa idéia estúpida que Marlene impôs. Ela ia ver só – ah se ia!

- Vamos lá… - Então o ser gay que fosforescente que era meu professor, começou a conduzir um passos – 1, 2, 3… 1, 2, 3…

A contragosto, eu acompanhei, até porque não estávamos nos encostando. Espiei Marlene pelo canto do olho. Ela, ao contrário de mim, parecia muito mais concentrada. Eu não conseguia pensar em outra coisa além de 'Eu estou dançando com um gay!'

- Sirius, amorzinho, foco! – Ele murmurou, e notei que nossas pernas estavam a um passo de se encostar.

- Epa! – Eu pulei longe dele – Mantenha essas pernas longe das minhas!

- Sirius, a salsa é assim! – Ricardã… _Ricardo _segurou minha mão e me puxou para perto de novo. – Imagine dançar assim com sua Lenezita!

- Imagino dançar com ela, não com você – Resmunguei, e, forçadamente, voltei a dançar. Já tinha pego os passos que ele tinha coreografado antes.

- Agora com música! – O professor arco-íris deu um gritinho animado.

Uma música animada e de ritmo latino começou a passar, ao fundo. Aos passos que o tal Ricardão me ensinou, passamos a dançar. Vi o tal Alessandro falar que era um tal de _Fuego en el 23, _conduzindo Marlene. Fechei a cara. Eu estava sinceramente irritado.

- Vamos lá, amorzinho… - O ser deslizou a mão pelo meu pescoço. Acompanhei a mão dele, desconfiado. – Continue a dançar, deixe que eu conduzo… - ele disse, baixinho, e me fez girar em volta dele, com uma cara tão maliciosa que senti meu queixo rígido de irritação.

- Isso, estão indo bem! – O tal Alessandro exclamou, parecendo admirado.

- Viu? – Sr. Arco-íris deslizou as mãos por minhas costas. Me senti muito incomodado, aquilo estava dando nos nervos. Que fique claro que Sirius Black é muito MACHO! – Mais rápido, meu querido…

- Dá pra parar de falar essas coisas nojentas? – Perguntei, girando os olhos.

- Você está pensando coisas nojentas – Ele deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Ah, cale a boca, por favor, isto já está suficientemente constrangedor! – Rebati, irritado, enquanto sentia mão dele deslizar de novo até meu pescoço – Eu manere sua mão ou vai terminar esse ensaio com ela quebrada! – Resmunguei, vendo o sorriso irritante dele aumentar.

- Eu tenho que dar as coordenadas, meu anjo! – Ele sorriu.

- Coordenadas é o cacete, olha essa mão! – Eu sibilei, quando a mão dele desceu por minhas costas.

- Cacete? – Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e deu risada.

- Você… - eu resmunguei, minha voz estrangulada – Quer morrer?

- Não querido, mas é que… - ele piscou – Você sabe…

- Chega! – Eu me afastei. Olhei para Marlene furiosamente – Eu não vou ensaiar com essa bicha enrustida!

Marlene suspirou, e se afastou do professor, vindo até mim.

- Sirius, vamos conversar – ela disse, baixinho, e depois virou-se para os dois homens (um só para mim) – Voltamos já.

E saiu me arrastando em direção aos banheiros. Quando chegou à porta do banheiro masculino, passou os braços em volta do meu pescoço.

- Amor… - Ela acariciou meu rosto – Eu quero que isso dê certo. E com você surtando desse jeito… - Lene suspirou – Não dá. Se esforce. Só são alguns ensaios. Por mim.

E então ela piscou inocentemente, pidona. Meu sangue, que estivera quente de raiva, esfriou imediatamente e esquentou no mesmo segundo, mas de desejo.

- Você é uma trapaceira – Resmunguei, mais calmo, mordendo o queixo dela delicadamente.

- Se você for um bom menino, te recompensarei – ela disse, dando um sorriso malicioso.

- Lene…- Eu disse, devagar.

- Sirius… - ela sorriu. – Por favor…

Suspirei e concordei. Sim, Sirius Black ia dançar _salsa._

**XxX**

_N.A: Surto momentâneo xDDD Não sei o que meu na cabeça, mas ta aí. Provavelmente farei um outro capítulo para mostrar Sirius Black dançando salsa no casamento xDDDD _

_Quero reviews! Preciso saber se Sirius num ta muito machão. E gente, nada contra gays, é claro u.u É só uma fanfic mostrando como homens são estupidamente escandalosos xDD_

_Beijos estalados nas bochechas de vocês! \o_

_Mylle Evans_


End file.
